


Home Without A Heart

by 138andcounting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Just something I wanted to write, M/M, Marine Derek, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/138andcounting/pseuds/138andcounting
Summary: Derek leave the Marines due to an injury, and finds himself in a small town in California, Beacon Hills. Not being able to stop helping others, he joins the police, where he meets 18-year-old Stiles Stilinski. A year of dating later, they moved to NY for Stiles to go to college. After dating for two years, Derek get's an unexpected visitor.





	

Three months after Christmas/Derek’s birthday, they were sitting on their couch in their apartment, watching The Avengers, with two cups of hot chocolate in hand. Stiles was leaning against Derek, head in the crook of his neck, blanket pulled up to his chin, and Derek had a strong, comforting arm around his waist.

 

They were at the park where Bruce comes back, when their dog, Tony, started to bark at the intercom. It was like a seventh sense, since dogs were already supposed to know when an earthquake happened. Ever since they moved, their friends had come by occasionally to hang out, and Tony barked at the intercom a minute before they even patched through.

 

Just like then, the intercom came on with Josh, their doorman’s, voice coming through.

 

“Mr. Hale, are you there?” Derek unwillingly stood up from the couch, and walked over to the intercom, pressing the ‘reply’ button.

 

“Yeah, Josh, what is it?” 

 

“There’s a man here for you. Say’s it’s important.” Derek turned to where tiles was still sprawled on the couch, movies paused, and rolled his eye so hard, Siles though they were going to fall out. Stiles let out a squeak for a laugh, then quickly covered his mouth, still obviously smiling. 

 

His failed effort made Derek grin, then turned back to the intercom.

 

“Send him up, Josh. Thank you.” Derek took his finger off the button, and walked back over to the couch. He pulled a B.H.P.D sweatshirt, then walked into the kitchen to grab another mug of hot chocolate. Stiles sat up, and removed the blanket, pulling his own red sweatshirt on.

 

“Who do you think it is?” Derek came back and leaned against the door frame and shrugged, before taking a sip of the silky-smooth drink.

 

“I don’t know.” after Stiles got off the couch and  got another mug of hot chocolate for himself, there was a knock at the door. Derek placed his drink on the counter, and walked over to the door, propping a heavy umbrella next to the door. 

 

He opened it, revealing a big, black man in the standard green and beige camouflage uniform including boots and hat. The name stitched on his jacket was Boyd.

 

At the sight of the man, Stiles’ blood ran cold. Derek looked the man up and down, before gesturing inside. The man nodded in thanks, then walked through the threshold and stood in the middle of their living room, at attention, between the TV and coffee table.

 

“Colonel Hale, you’ve been requested to rejoin the Marine Corps to help train the new recruits, by General Finstock.” Stiles didn’t think he was breathing any more. He dropped his body onto the couch, not feeling when his elbow hit the corner. 

 

Derek just stood dumbfounded at the soldier. He and Stiles had met when he retired early from the Marines and moved to Beacon Hill, joining Stiles’ father in the police department. 

 

“What does he want with me?” he asked, finding his voice to speak again.

 

The soldier didn’t move from his sport. “The country is facing larger threats, and has called in the best of the best to help train the new recruits. This would include you, sir.” Derek shook his head, trying to wrap his head around everything.

 

“I need to think about this.” Stiles’ head shot up from where it was limply hanging on his chest. The soldier simply ndde, and handed him an envelope. Derek saw him out,and when he closed the door again, the cheer from that morning was a faint memory.

 

Stiles stood carefully on shaky legs. “Derek.” he said, voice quiet and lacking emotion. Derek looked to Stiles, but didn’t look at him. Instead, he focused his attention on his bleeding elbow, blood slowly flowing down his arm.

 

“You’re bleeding,” he observed. “I need to get a washcloth.” he left the living room and hurried into the kitchen. Stiles followed him.

 

Derek was rummaging through a drawer.

 

“Have to get the blood out.” he mumbled to himself. Stiles slowly crept towards him.

 

“Derek.” he said, voice calm. He reached in hand out to touch him when Derek swerved out of the way, and to the sink, where e ran the cloth under the water. They stood there for a few seconds, Derek watched at the water slowly soaked its way into the cloth, and Stiles watched as Derek was lost in thought.

 

A minute later, Stiles came up to the side of Derek.

 

“Der.” the nickname shocked Derek back into action, and he turned off the water, and pressed the damp cloth carefully onto the wound. 

 

“Are you hurt? Do you need ice? Am I rubbing too hard?” Derek was rambling, and he only ever rambled when he was nervous about something.

 

“Derek.” Stiles tried to call him out of his funk, voice strong and steady. Derek, however, just keep mumblings about Stiles’ elbow that didn’t even hurt, and stopped bleeding when Derek was lost by the sink. 

 

“Derek.” Stiles aid more forcefully, but Derek talked louder, rubbed at the elbow more, like it was his mission in life to clean it. Stiles placed hi hand over Derek’s and waited. When Derek finally looked up, his eyes were lost and scared. Stiles sighed and put the washcloth onto the edge of the sink.

 

“You’re going to go, aren’t you?” Derek nodded, eyes going damp.

 

“I have too. I left because of my injury, but I have to help my country if they need it. If you can't handle that, I’m sorry. I know you deserve more than someone who's willing to go off somewhere else, but this is my life and-” Stiles cut him off with a kiss to the temple. Derek stopped talking and looked at Stiles like he held Derek’s world. 

 

“Derek, I’m not leaving you. I understand how much the military means to you. I’ll wait for you.” Derek looked conflicted. 

 

“But I don’t want you to wait for me. You deserve so much and I can’t ask you to put your life on hold for me because-” Stiles cut him off with a light kiss to the lips.

 

“You’re not asking. I’m saying, I’ll wait for you. We’ve been dating for two years, Der. Of course I’m going to miss you like crazy, but I know what a great, big, squishy heart you have. I know that helping people is what you were born to do, and while you’re saving people, I want to be the one who can save you. So, I’ll wait for you, because I love you, Derek Hale.” Stiles’ eyes were clouded with tears, and so were Derek’s. Derek picked Stiles up and kissed him. Kissed him with every emotion that meant love. When they pulled away, Stiles had tears running down his checks, and so did Derek.

 

“I love you too,  Mieczyslaw Stilinski.” Stiles huffed a wet laugh. 

 

“God, I will forever hate my father for telling you.” Derek laughed along with him.

 

“You could never hate your father.” Stiles smiled a small, sad smile.

 

“You’re right. I could never hate him.” They held each other for the rest of the night. Derek read the letter the next day, that informed him that if he chose to accept, he’d have to call, and after he called, he had forty-eight hours to pack up and ship out. During those forty-eight hours, he and Stiles eld each other, not leaving each other’s sides for more than ten minutes. Luckily, it was break, so they were able to have the saddening goodbye without the stress of work of class.

 

Derek left on Wednesday, February seventeenth, leaving Stiles alone, and hoping for his boyfriend, and love of his life, to return to him safely.

 

~~~~~

 

It was now October twenty-six, and it’d been eight months and nine days since Derek shipped out. Communication stopped after six months and three days,and Stiles was miserable. He stayed up thinking about Derek, and if he was alright, if he’d been captured, or worse, killed. But then thought about how someone would’ve told him if he had died. 

 

The first few months since Derek left were easy compared to now. Those months were filled with hope and wonder. Now, Stiles Stayed awake, looking longingly at Derek’s side of the bed, wondering if he’d ever be back to me him warm again.

 

When communication with Derek ceased, his friends help him cope with everything. But after a while, they eventually got sick with Stiles’ moping, and tried to set him up on dates. Stiles told them the only way he’d go on a date was if it was with Derek. 

 

It’s almost Halloween, and talk of parties had begun. Stiles was sitting further in the back, looking out the window, wishing he was a bird, so he could fly to Derek and take him home. His history professor was talking about some war, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. The previous week had been he and Derek’s three-year anniversary, and Stiles was alone, crying, hoping that wherever Derek was, that he was safe.

 

When the professor started talking about a test, Stiles pulled out a piece of paper and started to write down everything the professor was saying.

 

He stopped talking after a few minute, when there was a knock at the door. Probably another late student. It was the time of year when kids started to realise the classes they were taking were too hard, and transferred to other classes.

 

Stiles just started to doodle a bird on his paper, when the girls in front of hm started to talk.

 

“Oh my god, he’s so hot.” 

 

“Yeah, look at that jaw-line.”

 

“Those green eyes!” Stiles wanted to tune them out. They were describing Derek, and it was killing him. 

 

“Is that an army uniform?” at this, Stiles looked up, and he couldn’t breath. 

 

It was Derek. He was standing at the front of the classroom talking to his teacher. Stiles slowly stood up.

 

“Marine.” he said aloud. The girls turned to look at him. Then Derek looked up, and his eyes started to water. He had to cover his mouth before he started to bawl.

 

Derek’s eyes were wet, and he held his arms out. Stiles grabbed his stuff ran down the steps, and launched himself at Derek, who caught him effortlessly, backpack falling to the floor, long forgotten.

 

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Stile cried into Derek’s chest. Derek hugged Stiles like he was afraid he would vanish.

 

“I won’t, I promise.” they cried into each other’s shoulders, and wen they pulled apart, their lips met with a long-awaited kiss. Cheers erupted all around them. Stiles looked behind Derek’s shoulder, spotting Boyd.

 

‘Thank you.’ he mouthed. Boyd smiled, and mouthed back,

 

‘No problem.’ Stiles let out a wet laugh, and hugged Derek tighter.

 

Stiles took the rest of the week off, and used every second of it with Derek, holding him close, and making himself realise that Derek was real, Derek was here, Dere was safe, and Derek was home. 

 

Stiles’ friends apologise for trying to set him up on dates, and Derek spent every second showing Stiles how much he loved him. 

 

~~~~~

 

Four months later, they were all sitting around a table in a nice Italian restaurant. Scott and Allison flew over from Beacon Hills. Lydia and Jackson came back from England, and Boyd was there with his wife, Erica, who Stiles had made sure to include in their life. 

 

They were all laughing about a story Scott told about the time he and Stiles went to find a dead body during Sophomore year, when suddenly, Derek cleared his throat, and the table went silent. 

 

“Stiles?” Derek asked in a nervous time. Stiles turned to look at Derek who was down on one knee, a small black velvet box in hand. Stiles had to cover his mth again, before he would start to sob. 

 

“Stiles, I have loved you, ever since I saw you four years ago at the Beacon Hills Police Station. I loved you even more during the two wonderful years of dating. I loved you when we moved out here, even when we were fighting about what type of couch we should get, and I loved you for those long, torturing eight months over seas. I loved you when I was getting shot at, and I loved you when I saw your tear-stained face when I came back. Now, I would love to keep loving you, but as my husband. Mieczyslaw Stilinski, will you marry me?” Stiles couldn’t speak, so ne nodded vigorously as tables all around them erupted in cheer, tears and laughs. 

 

Derek slipped on the simple, silver band with a small inscription on it that read: ‘For my love, my light, and my hope’. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing. If there were mistakes, keep in mind I wrote this a two in the morning. I might add on another chapter, but idk yet. Stall cool.


End file.
